Ra's al Ghul
Ra's al Ghul was the founder and leader of the League of Assassins, whose ultimate goal was to create a new world purged of corruption through the death of whomever he deems necessary. He also wishes for Batman to become his eventual successor and marry his daughter. Ra's al Ghul is one of Batman's greatest enemies. Biography ''Son of Batman'' At one point, he considered Slade Wilson to become his successor and lead the League of Assassins, but until his daughter met and fell in love with Bruce Wayne. Seeing Wayne's skill and determination Ra's focused on making Bruce his new heir which angered Slade who was then kicked out of the League and also Ra's believed he failed the tests he presented to him and had him excommunicated. During his feud with Batman, Talia would then orchestrate a plot which involved drugging Bruce and then making love with him. The result of this affair led to the birth of her son, whose father is his mortal enemy, Batman. Ra's al Ghul then groomed Damian to lead the League of Assassins. Before his death Ra's al Ghul planned to create an army of man-bat ninjas, using Dr. Langstrom's genesplicing research. Dubbed "Project Airstrike" by him. When Damian was ten years old, Ra's' base of operations was attacked by Slade Wilson, now calling himself Deathstroke, and his mercenaries. After a prolonged battle Ra's was set alight by Slade. Slade lures him into single combat then has his men launch a missile at their location. The blast consumes Ra's and gives him some pretty horrific burns. With his body badly damaged by the flames, Damian came to his assistance, but Ra's died before he could make it to the pit. Damian attempted to place him in the Lazarus Pit in order to revive him but was told by Talia that it was beyond the pits capabilities. On the body of his grandfather Damian swore revenge against Slade for his grandfather's murder. ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' Damian encounters a demon in Trigon's hellish realm who claims to be Ra's, he then claims that Trigon is the creator of the Lazarus Pits and that their usage would entail a price in the form of eternal servitude following the recipient's death. As a servant of Trigon, he shatters the crystal that Raven intends to use to imprison her father. Damian, who has accompanied and bonded with Raven, attacks Ra's in her defense, eventually decapitating him. Ra's' body is then dragged into a monolith by a horde of Trigon's demons. The severed head turns back into a demons head casting doubt if it had been Ra's al Ghul at all. Powers and abilities Powers *'Lazarus enhancement: '''Ra's has access to a Lazarus Pit, he use the pit to live for centuries, heal his wound and bring himself back from the death **'Longevity:' So long as Ra's continued to use the Lazarus Pit he was able to survive for centuries' ' Abilities *'Swordsmanship:' Ra's can deflect bullets with his swords. Appearances Films *Son of Batman'' *''Batman: Bad Blood'' (mentioned) *''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' *''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract'' (mentioned) __FORCETOC__ Category:Assassins Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Son of Batman Characters Category:Justice League vs. Teen Titans Characters Category:Villains Category:Batman Enemies Category:Gotham City residents Category:Justice League Enemies